A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat setter, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat setter for heat-setting at least one of delicate knit fabrics and sensitive knit fabrics that may include at least one of metal, other threads, and panels disposed at one of in and appended to the at least one of the delicate knit fabrics and the sensitive knit fabrics, and for supporting and avoiding at least one of stretching, marking, and drooping of the at least one of the delicate knit fabrics and the sensitive knit fabrics going through the heat setter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fabric-processing apparatuses have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a heat setter for heat-setting at least one of delicate knit fabrics and sensitive knit fabrics that may include at least one of metal, other threads, and panels disposed at one of in and appended to the at least one of the delicate knit fabrics and the sensitive knit fabrics, and for supporting and avoiding at least one of stretching. marking, and drooping of the at least one of the delicate knit fabrics and the sensitive knit fabrics going through the heat setter.